


Cobra Bite Quadrilogy

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: The Four book Quadrilogy of Cobra Bite.
Relationships: Fluttershy/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Ember/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Smolder/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Spike/Ocellus, Spike/Silverstream, Spike/Yona
Kudos: 5





	1. Cobra Bite

Outside of the School of Friendship, Spike was picking grapes, and other fruits for Twilight and the rest of his friends when their get back from the field trip to the Crystal Empire. The only reason why Spike was with them is that the girls didn't want a mob/herd of ponies around for a field trip. 

A pair of eyes watched him from the brushes. The cobra sprang, biting him on/around his privates. Spike felt the fangs sicking on his penis. Letting out a cry of pain, he breathes out a green flame, scaring away the cobra. He felt his legs shaking and sweat dripping from his forehead. His eyes were spinning around dizzily, and he could hardly walk.

He wobbled and crashed against the walls of the School of Friendship. Within the library, Smolder was reading a book. The reason why she wasn't allowed to go to The Crystal Empire, was that Twilight was afraid that she might think of the crystals and gems as food.

Smolder heard something crashing against the bookshelves and walls. The female dragon raised her eyebrow at Spike, watching him crash against the ground. Smolder rushed over to him, picked him up. She noted that his forehead was burning hot! Well, at least hotter than a dragon's forehead should normally be.

Smolder placed Spike on the wooden chair, he rubbed his red eyes and felt his dry tongue. Spike felt the poison rushing through his body. 

"Spike, what happened?" Smolder asked, concerned about her friend

"A cobra bit me around my... my, umm..." Spike started, Smolder rolled her eyes.

"Spit it out, I don't have all day!" Smolder said Spike blushed in embarrassment. 

"It bit me in my sensitive parts. What should I do?" Spike asked Smolder rubbed her chin in thought. 

"There must be a medical book around here somewhere," Smolder spoke

Spike tried to stand up to help, Smolder put her claw on his shoulder. 

"Stay still, I don't want you to get more hurt," Smolder said

Spike nodded his head, moaning in pain, Smolder pulled out book after book, normally throwing them behind her. Not paying any attention to where she threw the pointless books, some of them smacking Spike's forehead. She finally found the medical book that she was looking for.

Smolder opened the book and flipped through the pages in a hurry until coming to the page she needed.

> Cobra Bite:  
> What to do when a Cobra bites you.  
> "Sip the bitten part in order to prevent the poison from spreading."

Smolder flushed as she read the page, her eyes turning to look at the male dragon, now crying in agony. Sure, she thought Spike was cute. but that didn't mean that she wanted to suck his dick! She let out a sigh, knowing that no one else was around, and so the task would have to be done by her.

"Look, Spike, this is a one time deal. After I finish, we will never speak of what happened in this room again. And it what will happen means nothing. No matter what I say during the events." Spike scratched his head, befuddled.

"Alright, but what did it say?", Questioned the male dragon. Smolder sighed.

"I need to suck your dick, to prevent the poison from spreading across your body and killing you," Smolder answered. 

Spike hesitated for a second... before realizing that this was going to save his life. And, of course, that he was about to get a blowjob. He slowly nodded, removing his claws from his crotch. Smolder released a gasp of surprise at the sight of Spike's... dicks?

"O.K. Spike," started Smolder. First, why do you have two dicks? And second, which one did the cobra bite?"

"I... I thought that having two of them was normal!" stammered Spike. "And I'm not sure which one the snake bit!"

"We'll talk about this later," Smolder replied. Falling to her knees and closing her eyes. She leaned forward, taking his upper penis in her mouth.

Smolder begin to bob her head up and down on his dick. Her claws wrapped around his lower penis, moving slowly along its length. She took her mouth off his upper dick, switching to his lower one. Spike's pair of dicks was much larger than the ones she had seen in the dragon lands. Then again, she had only sucked off a few dragons there.

Her forked tongue started to swirl around the tip of his bottom cock, causing Spike to moan loudly. Then, Smolder forced herself to deepthroat it. Normally, she would have dragged this part out, letting herself get accustomed to their size. But this time, she was doing it to save a life! She gagged as it hit the back of her throat, his balls smacking against her chin.

"Smolder I feel like my bottom dick is ready to explode," Spike said, through his moans. 

The female dragon removed her lips from his dick, giving it a kiss and a flick of her tongue. 

"Cum, Spike. I want to feel your warm hot cum racing down my throat." Smolder spoke before she placed her lips back on his bottom cock. 

Her claws began to pump whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth, while her tongue dances all around his lower cock. Spike's eyes started to turn a deep shade of red, his claws gripped the back of Smolder's head, and he began to force the orange-coloured dragon to take his whole dick in her mouth. 

Spike let out a roar. A wimpy roar, but still a roar. He came in Smolder's mouth, letting her swallow all of his warm cum. Smolder praised The Dragon Lords for how quick virgins tended to cum, moving back up to his top dick, now fully erect.

"That's on cock down, one to go," Smolder gasped, her previous promise now forgotten. "That one was sweet, I hope that this one's sour," she said lustily, as she placed her lips on his top dick.

Her claws fondled his balls as she took his large dick in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt Spike's claws in her wet pussy. She almost smiled, happy that he was getting a little more dominant. Her head slid back and forwards along his dick, precum already beginning to leak from the tip. She felt her mouth slide over two little indentations.

Smolder soon felt his dick throb. She removed her head, letting the venomous cum spill onto the floor of the library.

Smolder stepped backwards, laying down on her back. "Now, come and fuck me! Hard and rough!" she growled.

Spike climbed off the chair, lining up his dicks with both of her holes. One rubbed her wet pussy, while the other traced circled around her asshole. Without hesitation, he thrust wildly into both of her holes. Smolder let out a scream of pleasure as Spike bottomed out, before pulling out and thrusting all the way in again.

"Spike!" screamed Smolder, "Fuck me! Fuck your slut!"

Spike gripped her hips, thrusting deep inside her. He slammed heavily into the moaning female dragon, Smolder clawing wildly at his back as she squeezed his dicks.

"Smolder!" cried Spike, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum in me Spike! Get your slut pregnant!" Smolder screamed in return

With another hard thrust, Spike's cock hit her womb. His cum rushed inside, filling her womb.

Spike pulled out of her body, Smolder couldn't stop sucking his pair of cocks, getting much more cum in her stomach and womb while the pair of dragons fucked through the day in the library. 

* * *

A little while later, Spike and Smolder wandered the halls of the School of Friendship.

"Soooo..., what was that all about?" questioned Spike.

"Well, female dragons work a little different from males. The males feel a great increase in greed when they hit puberty, while the females feel a great desire to breed. You having two cocks didn't help, that made my lust shoot off the chart."

"Wait, all-male dragons don't have two cocks?"

"Nope! It's actually quite rare for a dragon to have two of them. You know," started Smolder, shooting Spike a suggestive look, "Most dragons that have two dicks need a harem to keep their lust and greed in control."

"And don't worry about me getting pregnant. All-female dragons take a herb once they come of age to make sure that they don't get pregnant on accident.

Smolder spun around grabbing Spike's shoulders. "And don't think that we aren't doing that again!"

Before he could respond, she strutted away, making sure to put a little bounce in her step.

* * *

Spike threw his arms around Ember as she came in for a landing. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, lifting Spike off the ground.

"Smolder told me about your double cocks," Ember whispered into his ear. Spike just swallowed, seeing Smolder standing behind Ember, shooting him a Pinkie Pie quality grin.

Spike swallowed in fear.


	2. Two For The Price of One: Spike's Dragon Wafius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Smolder are now Friends with Benefits, normally fucking each other after school is over or in the weekends. One day Smolder brings Ember into the fun.

It was an early morning, on a late summer day. It has been an odd couple of weeks for Spike the Dragon, ever since he got bitten by a cobra. Since then he and Smolder had a strange relationship, with zero romance between the two dragons and there's the fact that she sucks his dicks almost every day.

Smolder normally wanted Spike's tangy cum around midday, a little before lunch. So, she could put Spike's cum in her food or make the cum her drink for lunch. Sometimes more than once a day, one in the midday and one when school ended where ponies and creatures alike were enjoying the fresh Ponyville air. 

Smolder was on her knees, sucking whatever cock she didn't have at lunch. 

Spike didn't even know how he felt about Smolder since the two started banging each other, Spike started to grow a little, he was almost reaching Smolder's height. Whenever Spike tries and talk about his feeling with Smolder, she always just laughs at him and it normally ends with the two of them banging. 

"We're just friends with benefits. Don't try and mess that up and fuck me." Smolder said, during one of their sessions.

Spike didn't reply, he grabbed a hold of her hips before the male dragon gave a hard thrust pushing his upper cock deep inside her tight pussy. Smolder scream out in hysteria feeling his large length reaching through her pussy, Smolder lean her head back, a mighty roar escape her lips. 

Spike felt her pussy tighten around his cock. He felt her warm dragon cum rushing against his cock, Smolder's claws gripped his back, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. 

"Yes, Spike. More, more! Breed me, breed your first slut!" Smolder cried out

Spike's greed or lust, he wasn't too sure which one it was anymore. Began to kick in, holding Smolder down, while he gave powerful thrust after powerful thrust. His cock hitting her womb, her cries of pleasure were a little too loud. Spike quickly pressed his lips against her's. 

Smolder's eyes widen in surprise. Her yells of pleasure were silence, while Spike banged her harder against the teacher's desk in the classroom that the two of them was meant to be cleaning up. Smolder tried to pull away from the wet, sloppy, but somehow it right in a strange way. 

Spike kept his thrusts and he pulled Smolder closed, while he cummed inside her awaiting womb. He broke the kiss that he shared with the female dragon, pulling his limp upper cock out of pussy. Smolder gave him a hard punch in the arm. 

"Jerk. You know the rules; one, no kissing, two, no saying 'I love you' after sex, and three, tell no one about this!" Smolder said, showing the numbers with her fingers. 

"Sorry, but you get rather loud when we... Fuck each other. Twilight and Starlight still might be around after school." Spike explained. 

Smolder looked away, she folded her arms, lifting up her C-Cup breast. "Fine, is there a better place to have our weekly fuck sessions?" She asked

"Possible The Castle of Friendship, the thing is so darn big, that we could have sex any room and Twilight or Starlight wouldn't be able to hear us," Spike said, Smolder tapped her chin in thought. 

"Yeah, it could work. See ya next week big boy. Remember to give me the ride of my life." Smolder said, sending him a slutty wink.

* * *

Spike was able to rest for the weekend. He was surprised that he could still get hard, but Smolder did say that his double cocks mean that he would build a harem to be satisfied. Heck, he even tired Smolder down sometimes. Once Monday rolled around, it was Spike who took Smolder away in the middle of class. 

Her friends were confused but didn't question anything out loud. Spike just said that he 'needed' Smolder's help. 

Her lips wrapped around his lower cock, while her claw gripped his upper one, jerking that cock, while Spike's cock hit the back of her throat. Her tongue moved against the shaft, Spike's tongue hanging out his mouth. Enjoying the pleasure that the female dragon was giving him. 

Smolder felt his warm cum rushing down her throat, she swallowed every single drop, that flooded her mouth. Smolder let go of his lower cock, licking the tip, so she wouldn't miss a single drop. 

Smolder removed her claw from his upper cock, she pushed Spike to the hard ground. Lining up his cock to her wet pussy, she felt his large, thick cock entering into her tight pussy. 

Smolder bit her bottom lip, to stop her moans, the pleasure that rushed through her body as she bounces on Spike's cock, with her claws squeezing her breasts. Spike held her hips, he thrusts meet her bounces, the tip of his cock touching her womb. 

"Take my cum, Smolder! I'm going to make you my pregnant bitch!" Spike said, the lust taking over his mind. 

"Yes, Spike! Cum, fucking fill my womb with your cum!" Smolder yelled out.

Spike let out a quiet roar, filling Smolder's vagina with his warm dragon cum. Spike's double cocks were still hard, and cum dripped from Smolder's pussy to cover the closet floor in Spike's cum. 

Smolder left Spike in the closet to clean up the mess that the two dragons made. The orange coloured dragon began walking to her next class knowing that the last class ended, deep within her own thoughts.

_'Spike is getting a little too much for me. I need to find at less someone to be with Spike beside me.'_

Smolder felt a painful sting, it hurt her to think of Spike with other girls besides herself. She grew a smirk, a thought coming to her mind. 

_'I remember that Dragon Lord Ember is needing to find a consort.'_ Smolder rubbed her claws together in thought a devilish plan coming to her head. 

* * *

Saturday rocked around, Twilight Sparkle got sent on a Friendship mission with Starlight Glimmer and Rainbow Dash. Spike put in charge of watching the Castle until the three friends got back from the problem. He was lying in the throne room, he heard a knocking at the castle doors. 

Knowing that Smolder was here for the two of them to fuck each other brains out. When Spike went to open the door, he saw his fuck buddy Smolder next to Dragon Lord Ember. He gave the light blue female dragon a hug, his arms wrapping around her body. 

Spike feeling Ember's E-cup breast pressing against his scales. 

"Smolder told me about your double cocks," Ember said in his ear. 

His eyes widen in surprise he looked over at Smolder, who had the largest smile on her face, with her arms behind her back. 

Ember took his hand, dragging him away. Smolder quickly followed after the two, closing the castle doors and pulling the male dragon to his room. 

Ember attacked his lips, her tongue forcing into his mouth, Spike moans in the kiss that he shared with the Dragon Lord. He was kissing Ember, one of the hottest girls that he has ever met, was now on top of him and wanting him to fuck her. 

Ember release Spike's lips, she looked at Smolder who was just standing by. 

"Let's put on a show for our dragon friend," Ember said Smolder raised her eyebrow.

"What are you, hmm..." Smolder was about to say before Ember placed her lips against the orange dragon. 

Smolder slowly closed her eyes, her and the Dragon Lord tongue battle each other, Smolder soon felt Ember's claws rubbing against her own pussy. When Ember broke the kiss with Smolder, she went to her knees and soon Smolder felt Ember's tongue inside her wet pussy. 

"OH, Ember!" Smolder cried out in the pleasure that she was feeling.

"Maybe, we shouldn't leave Spike out of this. He is looking rather lonely." Smolder said, through the cute moans that escape her lips.

Ember broke away from Smolder, to push Spike on his back. Smolder sat on his face, her pussy touching his closed mouth, he let out a gasp that filled Smolder's dripping cunt, when he felt Ember's tongue sliding up his lower cock, while Smolder's tongue wrapped around his upper cock. 

Spike's tongue dashed inside of Smolder's tight pussy, she let out a moan around Spike's cock, as she tried to take his cock deep down her throat. Spike moaned inside Smolder's cunt, feeling both Ember and Smolder attack both of his cocks at once, Spike never felt this kind of pleasure before. 

He moaned, cumming inside the dragon girls mouths. Ember swallowed each drop, licking her lips. It tasted different from other dragons, it wasn't a burning hot flavour, but it was a sour taste that filled her mouth, and Ember loved every drop of it. 

"Alright, Spike. Time for the main show. Breed a kid in me." Ember said

Spike gave a weird grin, the lust had already taken over his mind and he wasn't thinking straight anymore, all he wanted to do now is breed the two lovely female dragons that lay in front of him. Smolder was on top of the Dragon Lord, their pussies pressed together. 

Spike let out a low growl, he thrust inside both of them at once, Ember's eyes widen in pleasure and surprise, never feeling something this big inside her before, the thick and long cock, reach deep inside her. 

Smolder felt Ember's lips pressing against her once again, Smolder pulled into the kiss that she shared with the Dragon Lord while feeling Spike's cock rushing back and forth in her pussy. 

Spike felt each pussy squeezing cocks, the site of the two hot dragons kissing in front of him, while their warm cunts squeeze him, wanting his cum inside, Spike release a roar, cumming deep inside both of the girls. Pulling out, the cum leak out on to the bed, Smolder moved off Ember.

She gave Spike a grin. 

"We're not done yet. Big boy." She said, lust filling her voice. 

Spike released a sigh, for hours, he fucked Ember, having her on her side, with her leg over his shoulder while he thrust inside her pussy, having her take his cocks down her throat, taking her in the ass and pussy at the same time. While Smolder licked the side of his cock, while he thrust inside the ruler of the Dragons. 

Ember tongue would hang out of her mouth with each thrust given to her, Spike lost count on how many times he cummed inside Smolder and Ember. He felt drained for life, finally falling asleep after one final time he cum inside Ember, flooding her womb with his dragon cum. 

It would be a while before Smolder or Ember could be able to walk straight.

* * *

The next day, Ember was about to take off, before she spotted Smolder covering her mouth, stopping herself from throwing up. 

"Are you sick?" The Dragon Lord asked

"A bit, I'm sure it will pass," Smolder said, waving her claw. 

"How many times had Spike cum inside you?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere

"Every time we bang, why do you ask?" Smolder wondered.

"Smolder, you're his mate now. Well the first mate, and you're also pregnant. I can't be sure, but seeing how many times he cum inside, and how many times that you two fuck." Ember said Smolder's mouth dropped.

"But, but, but, but..." Smolder repeated, standing in disbelief. 

"I know that I am, and it saves me the trouble of marrying some random dragon. Since Spike his the father of my first child, I guess that also makes him King of Dragons. Never really thought about it." Ember said.

Smolder was still couldn't believe it, but it made a lot of sense like why she felt jealous of other girls looking and talking to Spike, the fact that she been feeling sick. She was going to be a mother, and she knew that Spike needs to find at less three more girls to have a complete harem.

"Smolder!" She heard Yona's voice call out. 

Smolder turn to see Yona, Silverstream, and Ocellus rushing up to their dragon friend. 

"We know about you and Spike, and we want in." Ocellus said in Smolder's ear. 

She gave a grin at the girls, "Sure, the more the merrier."


	3. Very Sweet and Quite Smoky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smolder takes Spike and Fluttershy up to the Dragon Lands to meet her brother. After everything is said and done, Smolder can't keep her claws to herself and begins to have another ride with Spike, with a special guest. It's Fluttershy, her name tag is in the story.

It was almost sunset at The Dragon Lands when all the dragon eggs finally hatched thanks to the burning flame from a dragon's laughter. Thankfully Dragon Lord Ember let Spike, Smolder and Fluttershy stay inside her dragon place, with was the tallest mountain in the Dragon Lands and in the middle for all to see. 

Fluttershy let out a soft yawn, waving goodbye to Spike and Smolder. With her eyes ever drifting close, the yellow coat Pegasus made her way to her own room. Spike was about to do the same, after a long day with Garble bullying him and the worst part is he was Smolder's brother. Spike wanted to befriend that asshole mainly because he was fucking Garble sister on a weekly basis. 

Spike felt his arm being pulled. The male dragon spin around into Smolder's arms, she gave him a lustful stare with a curl smirk on her lips. Her fingers trail down his chest, it was a good thing he was about her size now. 

"Now?" Spike asked, let out a moan, mostly because he was tired and for the first time in a while, he rather not fuck Smolder. 

"What? I'm horny, I've been craving your dragons dicks all day long." 

"Please, I tired. I just want to go to bed, we can fuck a bit later…" Spike said Smolder let out a soft cute giggle.

"It's adorable, thinking you have a choice in the matter," Smolder said

Spike could only hang his head, while Smolder drag hun towards her room. Which was right next to Fluttershy's. The orange dragoness threw him towards the ground, his back slammed against the hard Rocky floor. He let out a groan of pain before his lips were attacked by Smolder's lips.

She lifted his head, deepening and strength in the kiss the pair shared. Smolder held her claws against the cave walls, sticking out her ass for her lover to ram inside her. Spike had stopped caring at the moment, he grabbed her hips and thrust inside of her. 

* * *

Fluttershy was enjoying a nice sleep. She was so tired that she didn't even care about how there were no beds. That was until she heard the wall close to her ear being slammed on, screams being muffled by the Rocky stones of the mountain walls. 

The cream butter Pegasus tried to block out any incoming noise, Smolder was being rather loud for having no one in there. Then Fluttershy's head shot up, she began to wonder if Smolder was having sex with some random dragon. 

Fluttershy crept out of her room and peeked inside of Smolder's door, lucky for the cream butter Pegasus the door was ajar so Fluttershy could see everything. And oh, she saw everything.

The cream butter Pegasus saw how Smolder was riding Spike like there was no tomorrow, with his tail wrapped around her waist. Spike claws dug into the ground. Fluttershy let out a soft gasp at the site, right before she could even step in there and yell at the two of them. 

She Spike's members. He had two of them, it made Fluttershy's cheeks burning crimson red at the site. Also made her a bit wet, the cream butter Pegasus lean against the wall, her right front hoof brushed against her wet pussy. A few more minutes of watching them, then Fluttershy will scold them. 

"Oh, yes! More Spike, fucking drill me!" Smolder cried out in pleasure

Her pussy lips squeezed his cock, milking it for every single drop, Smolder's ass was no different, it was even tighter than normal, the female dragon whips her head back letting out another lustful scream towards the ceiling. 

Fluttershy bit her bottom lip, her eyes never drifting from the site of the two dragons fucking each other. Soon, a soft and gentle moan escaped her lips. The cream butter Pegasus felt her juices dripping onto her hoof. Smolder looked over towards the door and gave a smirk.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have someone watching us. You know, there's room for one more." Smolder spoke

Fluttershy's eyes widened at the idea of Spike. The little friendly dragon that she had known for almost three years would fuck her brains out, having her raise her flank for him. And it turned her on. 

The cream butter Pegasus open the door, her long light pink mane covering half of her face, Spike was still hard as a rock, when Smolder climb off him.

"Do you mind if I join?" Fluttershy soft spoke, almost a whisper. 

Smolder clean out her ear, flicking some earwax away. "I'm sorry, what was that. You have to speak up." 

"Can I please join?" She asked Smolder gave a smirk, leaning down to stare Fluttershy in the eyes.

"Say what you really want from Spike. Then you can join." Smolder said, her smirk never fading. 

"I want his dragon cocks inside of me!" Fluttershy said, almost letting out a scream. 

Smolder patted her teacher on the back, Fluttershy smell the musk from Spike's cocks. She gave the upper cock a taste test, her tongue running up his shaft, tasting not only his juices but also some of Smolder's cum. 

It was rather hot, it wasn't intense burning favour, yet it was still hotter than anything the cream butter Pegasus had tasted before this moment. She soon took the tip into her muzzle, taking down most of his cock. 

Slightly gagging at the wide length, Smolder decided to join in, taking his bottom cock inside of her jaw. Spike let out a groan, feeling the tongue works from both Smolder and Fluttershy. It has always been a lustful desire to fuck Fluttershy and now this is his chance. 

"Oh, fuck." Groan, Spike, he cumming inside the female dragon and Pegasus mare mouth. 

Fluttershy coughed out parts of his cum, it tasted rather salty, but when his salty cum did run down her throat and it didn't taste horrible. She couldn't believe her eyes, seeing Spike still rock hard after climaxing four times. 

"He still has a few rounds left," Smolder said

"Spike… Please, fuck me." Fluttershy said

Spike felt like he hit the jackpot, the cream butter Pegasus raised her flank in the air, her chest and head against the rocky floor. Her light pink tail moves away, letting the male dragon see her winking clit. 

Spike grabbed her flanks, his jaw dug into her dripping pussy, his long, snake-like tongue ran through her wet snatch. Fluttershy gasped and moaned at the feeling of his tongue.

"Please… Spike… Hurry up… And fuck…. Me!" Fluttershy cried out

"You heard the lady," Smolder spoke, she sat on a rock, with her fingers inside her pussy.

Spike pressed his lower cock to the entrance of Fluttershy's pussy, while his upper cock brushed against her ass. He slowly pushed through, feeling the tightest from her untouched pussy that felt like a vice grip. And her ass, that somehow felt tighter than her cunt. 

Spike felt like cumming straight away, and he wasn't even halfway inside. The male dragon thrust his cocks deep inside of her. Fluttershy let out a loud scream at the feeling.

Spike groan, he squeezed her flanks, his claws covering her butterflies cutie Mark, he began to move out. Fluttershy let out a soft moan before a scream escaped her lips when Spike ram back inside of her. Smolder grabs his chin, bring the male dragon Into a deep kiss. 

Fluttershy's tongue hanging out of her mouth, she already climaxes twice now. Feeling her hind legs turning to jelly at the dragon's powerful thrusts. Spike soon let out a roar, cumming deep inside of Fluttershy's womb. 

The door slammed open, Spike, Smolder, and Fluttershy looked towards the rather pissed and tired Dragon Lord. Ember saw the three of them and smirk.

"We have thin walls here. You could have just invited me." Ember said

Spike let out a groan, it looks like another sleepless night for him… Again. Moans of pleasure and passive echo all through the night.

* * *

Garble got up early, not only did he want to see his little sister off before she left, but he gets to be close to Dragon Lord Ember. There were light rumours that she had already found a mate, yet those were just rumours. He might still have a chance to be the King of The Dragons.

He opened the door to his sister's room, seeing his younger sister being fucked by Spike, with Dragon Lord Ember next to him with a pony mare. His left twitching, Spike looked over at Garble and swallowed in fear.

"You're a dead man Spike." He said


	4. A School House Love: Spike's School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smolder's friends had found out about her secret relationship with Spike, and they all want in the relationship and Spike's growing harem.

It was a late afternoon, throughout the day, she couldn’t stop thinking about her friends since they all knew about what she and Spike had been up to. She didn’t know if things got better or worst when they asked to join in. 

So, Smolder, Silverstream, Ocellus and Yona were all sitting in the library saying to their teachers that they need to catch up on studying and Sandbar and Gallus didn’t mind and left to do their own things.

Each of them eighteen-years-old, Ocellus wore a long white dress with a light blue jumper, her breast was only a C-Cup. Silverstream seemed to only wear purple shorts and a purple t-shirt that showed off her belly button, having a soft double B-Cup.

Yona wore a long light brown dress with a light green coat that covered her shoulders and arms, her breast was easily the largest of the group is a double D-Cup.

Finally, Smolder who was wearing a bright orange tank top and a black bra with purple shorts. Normally dragons walk around naked, but no, that’s against school rules. 

“So, when did each of you learn about this?” Smolder asked

“I was first.” Ocellus said in her soft whisper of a voice.

“I was at Ponyville train station and I got sick a little before the trip. Headmare Twilight told me to go to the doctors at School. Ms Zecora and I heard some noises coming from the library. And I saw you and Mr Spike doing each other, and well his umm… boy parts are really big.” Ocellus said, clearly not wanting to swear and most likely didn’t know what Spike’s junk was called.

“Yona caught you two fucking in detention! Yak didn’t know that male dragon was bigger than normal yak cock! Now Yona wants to feel Spike’s cocks in her.” Yona spoke in a tough voice, clearly not caring about what she says.

“Ms Rainbow Dash wanted me to check on you when you didn’t return to class. I noticed you two banging in the closet. I told Ms. Dash that the mess was much bigger and Spike would help you catch up after school.” Silverstream said, wearing blush on her cheeks.

“And when did you all talk about it.” Wondered Smolder with a raised eyebrow

“We talked about it during one of our girl talks. It was a little after Dragon Lord Ember visited to well you know.” Ocellus said, looking towards the ground.

“Listen up then. If you want to be with Spike, you had to be a part of his harem and the only way he can mark you as his own is to make each of you girls pregnant.” Smolder explained

Ocellus eyes widen, turning her head away to hide the blush, Yona seemed to not mind too much and Silverstream was thinking it over.

Together they spoke; “We’re in.”

Smolder gave a grin, as the four friends began talking about which way to get Spike, whispers, and giggling could be heard as they talked about him all night long.

* * *

It was strange, Spike hadn’t heard a word from Smolder since he banged her and Ember at the same time, it has been about two weeks since that eventful day that Spike will never forget. 

Whenever he passed her in the halls, she would never give him her lustful stare, always saying that she had better thing to do after class.

It was normally meeting up with Silverstream, Ocellus, and Yona. Who had been a little bit friendlier with him, snuggling close to him, Ocellus was the only one that was shy about it, normally only grabbing his hand with her’s before quickly moving away.

It felt s little strange for him to even think about, it was one uneventful day, the girls were out on a Friendship Mission and the school was closed for the day.

Spike was walking through the Castle’s halls, before getting dragged into a room by four hands. Thrown against the bed, Spike swallowed seeing Smolder, Ocellus, Yona, and Silverstream giving him that ‘I want to fuck you’ look. 

“Hey Girls.” Gulp, “What’s up.” 

Smolder claw ran up Spike’s body, he stopped growing and ageing at the age nineteen, Smolder pressed her lips against his, a surprising kiss seeing that Spike thought she felt nothing but lust around him.

“Remember when I told you because of your duel cock, you would need a harem. Well, big boy here’s your harem.”  
  
Yona and Smolder began to lick the side of his cocks, Silverstream moved to his lower cock while the two other worked on his upper cock, Ocellus stayed to the side, watching the girls licking and sucking on his duel cocks. The girls stopped to look at his hard cocks. 

"Who's first?" Spike asked

_**Ocellus:** _

"How about Ocellus first." Smolder said, Ocellus' blushed

"Me." She stutters and tripped over her words 

Spike gripped Ocellus bring her into a kiss, the changeling leans on top of the male dragon, her tongue slipped into Spike's mouth. His large and strong claws moved over her naked back, while the pair made out, Ocellus nerves melted in the passionate kiss with the male dragon.

Ocellus broke the kiss, Spike kept kissing her, his lips trailing down her neck and collarbone. Soft and quiet moans escaped her lips, feeling his lips around her small breasts, her panting feeling Spike's mouth trailing down to her sensitive pussy. His long snake-like tongue, moving around her untouched pussy. Ocellus never felt pleasure rushing into her.

"Spike, ah. More, please I never felt anything like this." Ocellus moaned out, 

Spike's tongue gave her clit a single flick inside her winking cunt. He felt Ocellus cum rushing inside his mouth, she blushed in embarrassment, ashamed that she couldn't last long with Spike's master tongue work inside her. Spike gave her a gentle smile, his claw ran through her hair. 

"It's fine Ocellus. You're going great." Spike said

She looked away, something on her mind, she looked up at the dragon who she was falling in love with. 

"Spike, can I pleasure you?" She asked, her face was completely red. 

"Sure, just take your time," Spike said

Ocellus gave a silent nod, looking at his pair of large cocks, she gave the upper one a slow lick, testing the taste. The cum from the tip ran on her the top of her tongue, the taste, the flavour, it was amazing. She licked her lips, before taking the upper cock into her jaw, Spike let out a moan. 

Ocellus didn't know what she was doing, she tried to move around her tongue, her tongue wrapped around his entire cock. She heard Spike let out a moan, at her, she started to take his cock deeper into her jaw, Spike held the back of her head, he roared that echo through the castle. 

Ocellus felt the warm dragon cum that rushed into her mouth, she pulled her mouth from the cock, she closed her eyes, Spike's cum covered her entire face, she couldn't even swallow the cum that Spike shot into her mouth. Her mouth hung open, showing Spike's cum on her tongue. 

Silverstream gave Ocellus cheek a long lick, tasting Spike's cum, heck even Smolder gave Ocellus a full-blown kiss, the female dragon tongue moved around the female Changeling's mouth, tasting the leftover cum in Ocellus mouth. Silverstream let out a gasp of pleasure feeling Yona's tongue entering the female hippogriff cunt. 

The girls left Spike and Ocellus alone on the bed, the girls all agreed to let each girl have one on one time with the dragon. She looked at him, her legs spread wide, his claws on her hips. 

"Spike, please. Make love to me, I love you." Ocellus spoke in her quiet voice

Spike leaned down, giving her kiss, not caring about his cum that was still in her mouth, she moaned in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his large and strong body, she felt the tip of his penis rubbing against her slit. 

"Take me, Spike." 

Ocellus leans her head back, his large lower cock moving inside her and his upper cock rubbing against her stomach. Her pussy was tighter, Spike found it hard to even push his large cock into her. He was only a third into her dripping wet pussy when she cummed over his cock. 

She wrapped around Spike's back, he just stayed inside her. Spike gave her another soft kiss, before gently moving forward, her legs around his waist he kept his thrusts soft and gentle. Ocellus eyes to the back of her skull, feeling over half of his cock inside her. 

She never knew that she could feel this amazing, and she wanted more of it.

"Please, Spike. Faster, I want to feel you ram into me." Ocellus spoke, her voice was getting a little louder with the river of pleasure that flows through her. 

It hit her, Spike rammed his entire cock into her pussy, his cock spread her pussy, his tip of the cock touching her womb. Then he pulled back, she felt empty, only the tip of his cock. Then like a rush of wind, Spike's cock slammed back into her, coursing waves of pleasure shot through her. 

"Yes, ah. More, harder, faster. Please, keep going, Spike." Ocellus moaned out

Spike claws gripped her hips moving into her at a much faster pace, his hips slamming into her, his upper cock rubbing against stomach while her untouched pussy was shaping around his cock, this pussy now belongs to him. She was his pet, and Spike wanted to hear it. 

"You like this, don't you? You love having me destroy your pussy, you love getting ravaged by me. You are just my little pet, ain't you? After this is all said and done, you want to have a collar around your neck saying that you belong to me and me alone." 

His thrusts cut deep in her, Ocellus wasn't expecting dirty talk from him, but the thought of her on her knees, wearing nothing but a collar on her body. Her master treating her to his cum when she is good, her dog bowl filled with his cum that she would lick up without complaining. It made her cum once again on his cock. 

"Oh, yes. Yes, my master!" Ocellus spoke, her voice almost cried out

"Come on, say it. Say how much you want my cock, say how much it means to you and I might let your pussy feel my cum." Spike said Ocellus blushed, her lips pressed together. 

"Well... I, umm..." She said, she soon felt his cock slowly leaving her pussy. 

Without a second thought, Ocellus yelled out in waves in pleasure.

"I am a whore, your personal whore! A happy little slut that the only purpose I have in this life is serving you, my master!" She yelled out, "I'm overjoyed to get ravaged and fu-fu-fu- _fucked_ by your wonderful, enormous, baby-making, mind-breaking, body quaking, cock! So, please fill me with your hot dragon cum!" 

Spike gripped her, giving her a soft kiss. 

"Good pet." He said

He rammed his cock back and forward, nonstop, his cock hitting her womb with every single thrust given. Spike let out a mighty roar, cumming inside her cunt, his dragon cum rushing into her womb, looking her egg, while his upper cock cummed all over Ocellus' body.

He turned to the other girls with a grin, and a passed out Ocellus on the bed. 

"Who's next?" Spike asked with a grin.

_**Silverstream:** _

"I'll be next," Silverstream spoke, holding her hand up. 

She jumped on top of the male dragon, her lips crashing against his, Spike could taste the yak cum in her mouth, and he could taste a bit of Smolder's cum in there as well. Silverstream moved around, her prepossessing pink pussy in front Spike's face, he gave it a flick of his tongue. 

But, Silverstream wanted both of his cocks inside her mouth, she held them close together, while putting the pair into her jaw, she could only get the tip in her jaw. She let go of his cock, Spike's cum tasted weird, it was like nothing she ever tasted before, and she loved every drop of it. 

She moved her claw up and down Spike's lower cock, while she forced every inch of Spike's upper cock inside her mouth. His entire cock fit in her mouth, the cock smack the back of her throat, her head began to move up and down, with her hand gripping Spike's lower cock hard, moving fast.

Spike's tongue moved around her pussy, his tongue felt like a different kind of magic that Silverstream never felt before. His tongue was already different, it felt like a long thin snake claw into her snatch, Spike already knew his way around her pussy, he was making sure that Silverstream never felt pleasure like this before. 

And, she hadn't, her moans was silence by the cock that filled her mouth. She let out a moan, cumming in his mouth, her cum flooded in his mouth. Silverstream tasted sweet, it was much sweeter than Ocellus taste, it felt like a sugar-filled soda drink that filled Spike's mouth and flushed down his throat. 

Silverstream knew Spike was close, so she places her mouth over both of Spike's cock, giving a lick to the tips. Spike's tongue rolled out of his mouth, cumming inside her mouth. His sour and sweet hot dragon cum filled her mouth, she swallowed every dropped that flooded in her mouth. 

Silverstream licked her lips. She hovered over his upper cock, she slammed her hips down on him, his claws grabbed her hips. Her moans were really loud, it most likely scared away any bird that was nearby, heck with how loud Silverstream's yells of pleasure that shot through her, the ponies outside most likely heard her pleasure. 

She bounced on his cock, gripping her own breasts, that flopped up and down with every thrust. His gigantic cocks were spiting Silverstream in half, his upper cock was inside her extra wet cunt, while his lower cock moved inside her firm, but soft and tight ass. 

"Oh, Daddy!" She moaned out, 

"You been a bad little girl Silverstream. You didn't pass your maths exam." Spike said, through his grunts while he thrust into her. 

"I'm sorry, daddy. I promise to be a good little girl from now, on!" Silverstream cried out, she cum feeling Spike's tip hitting her womb. 

"I don't believe you, here you are, riding my cock like a little slut, I'm just surprised that you didn't bend over like the slut you are for a better grade," Spike said.

Spike began to go faster into her, Silverstream had no control over the sex anymore, her tongue hung out of her mouth in pleasure, her eyes rolled back, she squeezed her own breasts. While she screamed out in the satisfaction of taking all of Spike's phallus completely inside her. 

"No, daddy. I'm only your slut, no one else is to touch my body beside you." Silverstream moans out

"Yeah, remember where you belong, your soft mouth, your lovely breasts, your wet tight pussy, and your ass are all mine. Are you ready to bare your [i]father's[/i] children?" Spike asked

Silverstream's soft moans escape, she couldn't even talk, the moans, feeling Spike's wandering claws around her ass and tits. He bought his mouth to her double B-Cup breasts, he gave her nipples a flick with his tongue, wrapping around and sucking on the breasts. 

"Please, daddy. Cum, I want to feel your cum." Silverstream cried to the ceiling. 

"You need to promise to be a good girl around others and a good slut around me. For breakfast, the milk in your cereal would be my cum, when we are alone, you will let me fuck you whenever I want. When making dinner, or taking a shower, or even under the table when others are over." 

"That makes you horny, doesn't it. Sucking and feeding on my cock, while I have you, teachers or friends, over for dinner?" Spike asked

"Yes, daddy! I'm your whore, ah. I will let you take me whenever you please. I'm your slut and I'll happily bend over and take you. In the house, out in the park, ah. Even during Teachers and Parents night at school. [i]Fuck![/i] You fill me so much, daddy! Please, hurry and make me pregnant daddy!" Silverstream cried out

"Anything for my little girl," Spike said.

He felt Silverstream cum once again when he hits her womb, her screaming was loud and Spike cum inside her pussy and ass. The female hippogriff fell off his cock, she could still feel the pleasure rushing into her. She felt full, and Spike's cum was already dripping out of her pussy. 

Smolder and Yona began to clean up the leaking cum around Silverstream's cunt. The Hippogriff had already passed out from the pleasure. Her chest was pumping up and down, she was still a little sore from the fucking that Spike had given her. 

Spike gave a smile to the pair of girls that was left, his cocks were still rock hard and ready for more action with his new harem of girls. All that was left was a yak and dragon, that cum was dripping from their pussies.

_**Yona:** _

"Yona, you're next," Spike said.

Yona didn't reply, she leapt on top of Spike, attacking him into a kiss, forcing her tongue deep down his throat. Spike's claws ran down her back, grabbing onto her ass, the female yak had the largest ass in the group of friends, while Spike's other claw started to rub the outside of her pussy. 

Yona broke the kiss that she shared with the handsome dragon in front of her, Spike's cocks stood tall, he noticed Smolder rubbing her pussy at the sight of the two fucking. 

"Wow, straight to the point." Spike joked, adding a fake laugh. 

"Dragon will fuck Yak now. You can start by bringing your big fat dragon cocks over here, and making yak's day by fucking Yona's brains out." She cried out. 

Yona lifted her flank up, her breasts, arms, and head lying against the ground. Spike gave her a hard slap against her ass, the female yak let out a cry of pain, the way his claw slapped against her ass was strange, she felt a jolt of pleasure that shot through her. 

"Now, that's no way to talk. You have been a naughty girl, and naughty girls don't get my cock." Spike said

Yona soft moan, Spike's claw was magic at the moment, but then he stopped rubbed the outside of her vagina. She soon felt something much larger and it was strangely shaped. The tip of Spike's tail began to enter her pussy, Yona let out a loud moan, following by a curse word. 

Spike gave her ass another hard slap, then another, his strong big claws that collided with her ass, Yona let out another moan, she was enjoying the slaps that Spike was giving her. 

"Oh, naughty girl, you're enjoying your punishment, ain't you? Spreading your legs for any man that would even look at you." Spike said 

Yona's breaths were short and quick, she knew she was close to cumming all over Spike's tail that circled around in her pussy. 

"No, yak isn't..." Yona spoke through her moans. 

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your master. That's the only way you can feel more pleasure, swear to be my slut. So, you can start carrying my children, swear to be my breeding cow and become a good girl." Spike said, giving her neck a kiss. 

"Yona will be Master's loving breeding slut. Please, Master, show how Yona can be a good girl, yak doesn't want to be a naughty girl anymore!" 

Spike thrust his cocks into her ass, Yona's eyes widen in surprise, the female yak cried out, Spike gave her ass another hard slap, Spike's finger slipped into her wet womanhood stretched around Spike’s probing finger. Spike took his cocks out of her ass. 

"Please, Master. No more, hurry and fuck yak's small, tight, naughty pussy!" Yona cried out

"Beg, tell your master how much you'll want it." 

"Fuck me! I want to feel your long, cock inside me, I want to make sure that I won't be able to walk straight in the morning, show Yona why she should only belong to her master!" She cried out

Spike gripped the sides of her ass, he gave a hard thrust into both her pussy and ass, the tight feeling around his cocks, Spike let out a loud roar. Yona's pussy was loose but still wrapped around his cock as if it belongs in there. Spike knew that she must have played with herself more than once. 

"Ah, Master, you feel much larger, and better than any rubber!" Yona cried out, in pleasure. 

Spike gave her ass a hard slap, he was dead set on leaving a big, large, red claw mark on her ass. Her tongue moved on the ground, her body rubbed against the crystal ground. Spike looked over at Smolder, who was rubbing her pussy at the site, licking her lips, waiting for her turn to finally come. 

Hearing how loud Yona was moan and panting, Spike knew that she was close to cumming, the male dragon gave her clit a squeeze, that caused Yona to scream out her lover name. 

"Yes, Master! Oh, please fuck me harder, finish and fill your slut pussy. Show others that yak belongs to her Master and is happily licking the cum covered floor." Yona cried out. 

"Get me pregnant with your child, Master!" Yona shouted

Spike gave her ass another few hard slaps, pushing his cocks deep inside her, Spike roared cumming inside her, his sperm rushing into her womb. Yona legs felt wobbling. His cum leak out of her pussy, as she lay on the ground, Spike looked over his work, before turning to the last girl left who cum over the ground.

_**Smolder:** _

"Why the fuck am I last?" Smolder asked Spike gave her a smirk.

"Saving the best for last," Spike said

Smolder gripped his cocks, giving both tips a lick. Tasting not only his cum, but the cum from Ocellus, Silverstream, and Yona. She moans loving the strange flavour that the mixed cum had made.

"I sure hope you have enough cum in there for me," Smolder said

"I always have enough for my favourite girl," Spike said

Smolder jumped on him, looking into his eyes, Spike gave her a smile. 

"I love you." She said

"But, what about our rules?" Spike asked

This answer was given by a kiss from Smolder, their dragon's tongues wrapping around each other. Smolder moan in the kiss that she shared with Spike. All she wished if she had done so earlier, having his claws running against her back, pulling her closer to his body.

Spike broke the kiss that he shared with Smolder, he slowly trailed down her stomach to her womanhood, his tongue dug into her snatch, Smolder let out a soft moan. Never having felt his tongue inside her wet cunt, normally in dragon culture, it's the female that would please the male in sex.

Feeling his tongue working inside her, moving around, his long tongue that somehow knew its way around Smolder's pussy, as if the tongue belongs in there. Smolder let out a moan, she moans out Spike's name in passion, the feeling of his long dragon tongue inside her. 

"Ah, Spike. Ah, please, more." She softly moans her words under her breath

Spike draw his tongue out of her vagina, giving her clit a small flick before he dug back inside her snatch. Smolder never felt pleasure from a tongue that rushes into her, while she was waiting, she was pleasing the other girls. This is like an ocean, she soon found herself cumming inside Spike's mouth. 

Spike looked into Smolder's eyes, his cocks rubbing against her pussy and ass, she gave him a smile. He gave her a kiss, letting her taste her own cum, it was warm and rather sour, her cum was much hotter than Spike's. Their tongue wrapped around each other again, once their parted, Smolder took another deep breath. 

"So, tell me. Which am I to you? A pet, a daughter, or a slave?" Wondered Smolder, Spike let out a chuckle

"You are much more, you are my lover. And I love you with all my heart Smolder." Spike said

"I love you too, for the first time, let make love rather than just brainless sex," Smolder spoke.

"It would be my honour, my fair lady," Spike said

He slowly thrusts into only her pussy, no matter how many times Spike had fucked Smolder, no matter how hard it was, she was still as tight as the first time he had with her. With was only a month old, her womanhood squeezes his cock, wanting to milk every single drop inside her pussy. 

He pumps into her, he was going soft, much softer than normal, Spike was surprised that Smolder wasn't yelling at him to plough her rough and hard. Smolder moans, she bit her bottom lip, she looked at him pulling him out of her pussy. 

"Please, Spike, fuck my ass!" Smolder cried out. 

Smolder lifted her ass up to him, the male dragon gripped her cheeks, and moved his upper cock inside her. Smolder's tongue rolled out of her mouth, his long phallus moved into her. Once she felt his entire shaft inside her tight ass, Spike never just felt her ass, he felt only pussy or both. 

"Spike, plough my fucking large ass! Plough it like a field! Like the beast that you are and fuck my ass!" Smolder cried out

That was more like her, he gave a long and hard thrust into her ass, she even felt Spike's claw rubbing against her womanhood, the coursing pleasure that flows through her. The feeling of Spike's cock ramming inside her, his entire shaft moving inside, back and forward, hard and fast.

"Fuck, ah. Spike, more, ah. Keep fucking me!" Screaming out in pleasure, "You're claws are fucking magical!" 

He gave her ass a hard slap as he did with Yona, the female dragon swallow the lump in her throat, while he moved inside her. He felt her cumming on his claws, he gave his fingers a long lick, he loves Smolder's flavour that she had. It tasted better than any other gem. 

Spike gripped her hips, he began to pump harder into her ass, growing and moans came from both of the dragons. With a mighty roar from Spike as he cummed inside her ass. 

He pulled out, feeling limp for once, he looked at Smolder with one question on his mind. 

"Why didn't you want me in your pussy?" Wondered Spike

"Oh, yeah. It's because I'm pregnant and I don't want to hurt the baby." Smolder said, before drifting off to sleep. 

"What?" Spike realized that he was going to be a father, to not only Smolder but the rest of her friends. \

Yeah, Twilight's going to kill him.

* * *

**Nine Months Later:**

The girls each gave birth to his children on the same day with making the girls happy, he was surprised that he was still alive, Twilight couldn't believe that this all started by a Cobra Bite, but she knows that when a dragon chooses his harem there's no way around it. Both Smolder and Silverstream gave birth to a boy, Yona gave birth to a girl, and Ocellus being a Changeling gave birth to four children, two being girls and the other two being boys. 

Spike was a father, and he fainted at the thought.


	5. One Year Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter leads to the third story, Very Sweet and Quite Smoky. Because the third story was made after the fourth one.

Spike was tired. After his Harem of girls, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, and Yona gave birth to his children he had to be a stay at home dad. With almost five kids, it didn't help that Twilight was still thinking of a payback, nightmares for weeks because of one threat. 

At least Princess Celestia gave him and his Harem a home in Ponyville. She was glad to finally have grandchildren, it didn't help with Smolder and the others being horndogs wanting his cock any moment when their children weren't around. 

Spike was down, yesterday he learned that he was married to Ember and had two more daughters. He somehow became The King of the Dragons without trying. Now he was standing in the market place looking at the long list of food he needed to get. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a cream coloured pegasus with a Kiren close to her. The baby Kiren had her hoof in her own mouth. Spike decided to check up on Fluttershy, she gave him a smile. 

"Good morning, Spike." Fluttershy greeted him

"Hey Shy, who's the kid?" Spike asked

"Well, this is my daughter. You remember that time, you, Smolder and I went to the Dragon Lands." Fluttershy said

Spike paused. He and Smolder had done it so many times that it all started to bend together, the only thing he remembers was the first time, him with Ember and Smolder and with Smolder and her friends. But now that he thought about it, Fluttershy did catch the two in the act in the Dragon Lands…

Oh fuck. Not again


End file.
